Game of Thrones - Cersei - the final chapter - Cersei POV
by Scarymonster33
Summary: Alternative ending for my Season 8 Fix it story.


The Red Keep, Cersei's private quarters. The final battle has been fought. Cersei's armies lost but she refuses to stand down, holding the city to ransom threatening to blow it all up with wildfire

They had been there for some time. She was growing tired of arguing with the imp. Sansa was there too but had the sense to keep her pretty little mouth shut. Then there was the bearded old fellow they called Ser Davos but Cersei was pretty sure he wasn't a real knight. He spoke and acted like a commoner. Then the imp dared raise his voice to her! "Cersei – I beg you! Stand down! You have lost. Our armies are storming the castle as we speak. Call off your pyromancers and end this madness!"

"You lie! I am tired of your games you little monster!" She had to up her game as this wasn't going anywhere. "Qyburn – bring in the prisoners." She turned back to her brother. "You will soon change your mind and it will be YOU who will be standing down!" She could not wait to see his face in just a moment or two.

A while later Qyburn returned with The Hound. That was unplanned but a pleasant surprise. She still had unfinished business with him. Jaime was brought before her in chains. The big man woman was with him. 'Good' she thought – more leverage material. If the leverage on Tyrion doesn't work she can try using her with Sansa. The man woman had served the Starks for so long now she was practically family. The little Stark bitch had done well to survive this long – she had to give her credit for that. 'Maybe I did teach her something after all.' Her thoughts wandered to her younger sister, the wild and unruly one who behaved like a boy. No one had ever seen her or heard from her again since they took Ned Stark prisoner, so she figured the little bitch must surely be dead and buried somewhere.

"Oh look – Ser Gregor your little brother the dog has joined us! I know you are as fond of little brothers as I am."

"We found him wandering in the castle your Grace" her trusty Hand explains.

"Like a loyal dog eventually finding his way back home to his owner…. except you weren't such a loyal dog were you? You abandoned my son in his greatest hour of need! What was it? Couldn't take a little fire?" The Hound skulked, clenching his fists behind his back, but said nothing. "Oh well another traitor won't hurt - the more the merrier!" She was really looking forward to this. So much so that she was even getting a little bit giddy at the thought. She had to make Jaime suffer. He had to pay for what he had done. She should really kill him but at this point he was more use to her alive. Plus – she yearned to have him inside her again. It's been too long since he walked away that day to join with the silver-haired bitch and the bastard in the North and their silly war against grumpkins and snarks. Or who knows what. She really wasn't interested in that. She never cared for any so-called noble causes. This whole scene turned her on immensely. Seeing him stripped of all his power, helpless and in chains, completely at her disposal. She was in charge again. He would not leave her again! She fantasised about having him in her bed later – after her triumph over her other brother - chained to the bed so she could have her way with him. She would satisfy him with her mouth first – to get him hard. Then ride him furiously like a stallion. She found herself getting wet at the thought and a heat rising between her legs. The day could have ended very differently though. Even though it cost her the battle she was secretly glad that Euron never made it back across the Narrow Sea. The thought of having to spread her legs for that island ape made her almost instantly dry up again. Yuk! A rough sailor – the Seven only know what diseases he had on him. Vile. It would have been almost as bad as sleeping with Robert. No this worked out much better for her. Her using her razor-sharp mind and fine-tuned manipulation skills were always her strength – it was never on the battlefield. Tyrion will surely cave seeing as he loves her brother so much more than her. Playing the bluffing game was her favourite. So let's get to it.

"Well then - let the festivities begin without further ado. Ser Gregor– kill my traitorous brother!" but then the unexpected happened. A scenario she could not have foreseen and did not plan for. Before Tyrion could react or say anything, the complete idiot bitch beast took one of the guards' swords, killed him and starts attacking the Mountain! How unbelievably stupid can you be?! She would have laughed out loud if it weren't for what happened next. The Hound quickly took the sword off of the other guard, kills him and then went on to destroy his undead brother – already injured by the beast - who just crumbled to dust. It was quite the spectacle. It appeared the beast died too in the process. Sadly, she could not revel in this victory as she had now lost her pet and all her guards as the others were busy fighting elsewhere in the castle. She found herself in a state of shock. She had to think quickly now. She had nobody now apart from Qyburn. But she had no real time to think because of what followed. Jaime for some unfathomable reason started screaming and sobbing, running to the beast's body's side and clutching and cuddling it! He cried out: "Oh Brienne! My love! Why did you do that?! You should have just let him kill me! I should have died. It was only a bluff anyway!" Surely this is some sort of a trick. This cannot be! Did he have feelings for this repulsive creature? She's always known the beast fancied him but that didn't mean he loved her back. She knew many women wanted her brother but he has only ever had eyes and time for Cersei – there was never anyone else to worry about as nobody else was serious competition for her, the most beautiful woman in all the kingdoms. Her mind started racing. How long had this been going on? Did something happen that time in Harrenhall she wondered. Jaime never really talked about his imprisonment there - or how and why exactly he lost his hand come to think of it. Oh this was a huge betrayal. The worst of all! How dare he love someone other than her?! She would have eventually forgiven him for lending his support to her enemies but not this, not this. She felt anger rising in the pit of her stomach. So strong it made her shake and feel nauseous. He has to die now. There is no other way. She poured some wine for herself and Jaime and whispered in Qyburn's ear – telling him to put in poison into Jaime's cup. She then walks over to Jaime who was still sobbing over the corpse.

"Come dear…she is gone. Nothing comes from loving the dead. Come and have a drink with me. The wine will calm your nerves" She lead him back to the table – they sit down opposite each other. Tyrion, Sansa and the old man watched silently from the side lines. She appreciated them staying silent at this point. This required concentration and she did not want any distractions. "To us" She raised her glass to him and took a sip, watching his every move like a hawk watches its prey.

"You know I've never been that fond of wine. Not in the way you are."

"I know but trust me – it will help." 'Go on brother – drink!'

He reluctantly takes a sip, staring blankly into space. She could not hold it in any longer. Angrily she lashed out.

"How can you love this beast? She looks like a man! She's huge – you would have never been able to satisfy her. Her cunt is the size of Qyburn's sleeves for goodness sakes! Would have been like throwing a sword down a well!" The thought of it was just disgusting and abnormal. She heard her imp brother call out her name in faux outrage.

"I would have found a way." Jaime insists.

"Oh what - with your left hand?" she scoffs "as a fist maybe"

"Seven hells sister – there are ladies present!" reprimanded Tyrion. He was starting to irritate her, like a little dog yapping at her heels. She would have to deal with him next. She'd not thought of a new strategy yet. Maybe there wasn't one. Maybe she'd just go ahead anyway and blow everyone to smithereens. She'd have to see how it goes, see how she feels after killing her twin.

"I would have done whatever it took. Since I left you I finally realised it's my sole purpose in life to make her happy. For our bodies to become one and see her face filled with joy and ecstasy. And if you really want to be so crude – with all due respect as a virgin she would still be tighter than you!"

Cersei wrinkles her nose in disgust. "Be that as it may - she would have still been terrible in bed as she was still a maiden. A complete novice – clumsy and shy." She imagines them both, clumsily fumbling in the dark. Her a virgin – him one-handed. It was pitiful really.

"Well that would have made two of us then."

Huh. "What? What about me? Us? You fathered three bastards with me!" This is such an insult!

"You don't count."

That does it. You are dead my friend. 40 years erased just like that. She tried to stay calm and composed, not let her anger show. "I don't count?! What do you mean I don't count?" She's starting to tremble, taking another sip of wine. Something felt wrong. But she couldn't quite put her finger on it yet.

"That wasn't me. That was a different Jaime. That Jaime died somewhere in the Riverlands. I was reborn the day I lost my hand to save her"

Wow. This was getting more ridiculous by the minute. I think he may have some ailment of the spirit. Clearly spending all that time in the North has not been good for him. Maybe fighting the undead had driven him mad. Also why was this poison not working? It should have affected him by now. But before that happened she had to know one thing. "I see…let's cut to the chase then – why does the new Jaime love her so? What was so special about this ugly, brutish beast?!"

"You really don't want to ask that question Cersei, be careful."

"Why not?" This sounds ominous.

"Because you will not like my answer" Oh really? She rolled her eyes.

"No please – enlighten me! Enlighten all of us here as nobody understands this perversion…this sickness, this…folly."

"Forgive me for interrupting this fascinating exchange but did you just say "perversion"?!" her monster brother interjects. "You fuck your twin brother for decades on end and yet when he wants to be with a decent girl from a noble house – one that he is NOT related to I'd like to point out - because he loves her - you dare to call this a perversion?!"

Normally she would have ripped his misshapen head off by now but she was preoccupied with more important issues. "Be silent Imp. I'll deal with you later" she snapped, irritated. She would not let him distract her. She knew all about his low cunning and underhand tactics and tried her best to ignore him.

"Alright. I'll tell you. I love her because she's everything you are not. She taught me the meaning of loyalty and keeping an oath, to fight with honour, to do the right thing. to be honest with others and oneself. She protects the weak, instead of preying on them. She respects and commands respect, lets her sword to the talking instead of using the weapon between her legs in order to manipulate. She's not a whore. She doesn't hurt the ones she loves in order to get what she wants. She's not cunning or reckless. She doesn't play games. She would never betray me and plot behind my back. She is not a self-absorbed, hateful little bitch. Bust most of all – unlike you - she makes me want to be a better man!"

Something was very wrong here. Jaime still showed no signs of the poison working on him. Did he take an antidote beforehand? Did Qyburn make a mistake and put the wrong poison in? He was normally so reliable with his potions. Cersei was starting to shake now, took another drink to stiffen her resolve. "Well - your little – or rather not so little – cunt is dead. So it's just you and me now, just like the old days." She suddenly felt a wetness trickling down her nose - her nose was bleeding! Also, her throat suddenly felt very dry and tight, even though she had drunk lots.

"There is no you and me Cersei don't you get it? It's over. It has been over for many years now." He clearly doesn't know what he's saying, as that was a blatant lie. Must be delirious, which could be side effects of the poison she told herself. There was a glimmer of hope.

Suddenly she heard her servant girl shout: "The Queen! Help! The Queen – she bleeds!"

Then reality washed over her like a bucket of freezing cold water: She finally realised s_he_was the one being poisoned! There was no time to lose. "Qyburn - I need the antidote. Quick!" But her Hand just stood there silently, wearing a vague smile. What the hell is wrong with him today?! Was he daydreaming? Maybe going senile like his useless predecessor.

"Qyburn! The antidote! Listen to me you quack! Are you deaf?!"

But still there was no reaction from him. Something was wrong, very wrong here. This was not a good day after all. She had been betrayed. Her pet was gone, the man she loved was hopelessly in love with an ugly corpse and now her own Hand had also betrayed her. Her anger knew no bounds now.

"You switched the goblets! You poisoned me! Treason! You dirty little rat. I gave you everything and that's how you repay me?!" She's struggling for breath, falling to the floor. Then Qyburn started walking slowly toward her, calm and deliberate. He was always calm but this was somehow different. Somehow rehearsed, like an actor playing his part. "I didn't switch the goblets. I put the poison in your drink to begin with, not Ser Jaime's."

Jaime stared wide-eyed and in shock. That was one small consolation – at least he wasn't in on this or behind it. Nobody else around her seemed shocked though which irked her. Was this all a set up?

Then the strangest thing happened. Probably the strangest thing Cersei had ever seen in her life. Qyburn somehow pulled his face off like a mask to reveal a young girl. A young girl that looked a lot like Arya Stark. Cersei gasped. It was Arya Stark. Or rather, she was a faceless man, an assassin. So that's where she'd been hiding all this time – in Braavos. Should have stayed there. She had no business here in King's Landing. But the Starks were always meddlesome fools so somehow this did not surprise her. So - the day had finally come. The day she had always feared. Maggy the Frog was right – except it was a little sister not a little brother that would end her. But who was the younger queen that would replace her? Not that conceited little schemer Margery Tyrell – she had seen to that. Daenerys Targaryen the dragon queen had been taken care of as well. So who was left? Surely not Arya?! An assassin on the throne - no that does not work…so…she glanced around the room and her eyes stopped when they got to Sansa Stark who was wearing a faint smile…oh no! It was the little dove! The little bitch had foiled her. She was a traitor just like her father. How could she not see that coming? How could she have been so blind? It was so obvious now as she thought about it. Always destined to marry her son, which she had prevented, but she would somehow end up on the throne after all!

She heard Jaime plead: "Arya – use your dagger and end her suffering!" 'He still loves me.' Her heart jumped for a moment or two.

"No. It's more fun watching her die like this. I want to savour it. It is still far to good and kind a death for her. But given the circumstances this was the best death I could devise for her. She is lucky."

"Arya please" her brother pleaded. The plot to poison him had gone badly wrong and she was now regretting it. She had grossly misjudged the situation. He really does still have feelings for her.

The assassin ignored him and turned her attention back to Cersei. "Yours is the last name on my list. So I will take my time and enjoy this. My sister – who you have tortured for many years – will enjoy this even more. Neither of your brothers have any love for you. They both hate you. They will not come to your aid. I wonder what it must feel like to be so hated. Did it not even once cross your mind that someone was coming for you? Did you really think you'd get away with it?! Your family destroyed mine. Your monstrous creature of a son killed my father!"

"That was never…I begged him not to – ". This was so unfair. It was her father and Littlefinger who were the architects of the Starks' demise, not her. She got it all wrong, but Cersei was too weak to argue back now. Her words would no longer come out her mouth no matter how hard she tried.

"Save your breath! And think about all those lives you have destroyed instead, including those of your own children. You are a wicked queen who has come to a wicked end. Goodbye Cersei."

The girl was right. This was the end. She glanced upon her twin brother's face one last time. Then it all went dark.

Jaime and Cersei – The Final Chapter by Linda Gothard, 2nd February 2019


End file.
